Waiting for the Impossible
by SuchaNerdButLoveIt
Summary: What happens when bella is a vampire and after 100 years the unsuspecting Cullens move back to Forks? takes place 100 years after New Moon when Bella returns to the meadow.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its series of books which are creations by the wonderful Stephanie Meyer.**

**My first fanfic so not too harsh, but flames are allowed. So here we go!**

I crouched as I got ready to pounce on my prey. When I was ready I sprung and hit my target. The defencless mountain lion didn't know what hit it and its struggles were minimal. I hadn't hunted in a while ,especially mountain lion, which used to be _his _favorite. But I knew I shouldn't go too much longer I could be dangerous if a human should come near me.

Since he left me almost anything that he ever even touched scared me, but I still loved the memories, even though they made my dead heart ache to the core.

After I had my fill of the creature I hid it and made my way home. The hidden pathway to the house hadn't been cleared in years, I liked it , that way humans couldn't come near my hiding place. I had only the slightest of clues to why I lived here, I tried to convince myself that I liked it because it was hidden and I couldn't cause any harm to the people of forks. But I knew in my heart it was because it was one of the things that I had left of him and of his family. They said that their human memories were gone or at least faded into oblivion , but mine were still almost fresh. If they faded I would have at last the sanctuary were I didn't have my painful memories of he and his family. If my memories were gone I would be with Laurent in Denali with the clan of us up there. But I'm grateful I have them I guess, at least I know that I shouldn't hunt the humans. And I have my memories of My parents and friends, but most importantly I have my memories of us. Me and Edward. I know he didn't love me, it would be impossible for my Adonis to love me. Even so ,I do still love him he brought life to my boring life in forks and gave it the light that never shows here. He gave me life.

I couldn't think about it anymore, it would lead me to those three days of unbearable pain that I had to suffer with Laurent venom running through my vains , the days of my transformation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I own nothing yada yada.**

**Sorry for the shortness of chapter one.**

I couldn't help thinking about that day in the meadow when Laurent changed me and the reason why.

I had gone to the meadow a while after _he _left. When I got there ,not knowing what I expected, I found a wonderfully horrible companion awaiting me. My companion was Laurent a familiar vampire who had been a follower of James. I just liked knowing that somewhere out there ,there was a family of Cullens.

Laurent told me that he was living with that clan in Denali, so I thought I had nothing to worry about, until I saw the color of his eyes. I saw a dark ruby red. Then ,before I could move away he lunged at my throat. He drained almost all of the blood in my body, but left just enough so that I could withstand the transformation.

After three days of fighting the fire inside myself , I finally calmed down. Laurent had been with me the whole time helping me through it. But ,it was not out of the goodness of his heart, if there ever was any ,it was so he could tell me the reason for making me into a vampire.

He and James had been friends since they'd been changed and after the Cullen boys had demolished James ,He and Victoria had vowed to get revenge. Since Edward was pretty much untouchable they decided to go after his fragile human girlfriend. And when he figured out that Edward left for good, he thought that I should live in misery forever. So he changed me and then left me to figure out the vampire world on my own.

I sat in the meadow and cried tearless sobs while trying to figure out how to hunt , animals only of course, and also how to fake my death. I definitely shouldn't be around humans so I had to die in a plane crash on my way back to Phoenix. Or at least that's what every one thought.

If I wasn't immortal it would've killed me when I had to watch everyone around me die. Its been over a hundred years that he left so all that's left of family and friends are children and grandchildren. I did however attend most of the funerals . I just wouldn't allow myself to breathe and I had to become invisible. Literally……… that was my _power_ what a rip-off. If I was already somewhat invisible as a human ,why would I want to be as a vampire? It did come in handy though.

I was pulling up to the house now, my hidden palace. As I got out of my old beat up pickup , with its new engine to make it faster, I glanced at my reflection in the window. Noticing how I had one I laughed just out of stupidity, Some vampire myths were so difficult to dismiss from my memory.

When I walked in I had to take it all in, I couldn't help it. I never moved so much as a piece of dust because I couldn't bear to disrupt the lovliness of the house. I seated myself at the piano bench, and stared at the keys that his hand used to fly over making all of the right movements to play all of his wonderful pieces. My favorite always being the lullabye he wrote for me …………he called it _my lullabye_. I hadn't ever touched the keys ,feeling that if I played a note it would break my heart that I couldn't hear my lullabye ever again. Hating that he took my gifts along with my heart.

Just then I heard a car pull up. I quickly disappeared and hid in a corner. I didn't breathe thinking that it was probably teenagers that had somehow found the overgrown path. I would just have to scare them out just as id done once before. I heard them approach the door with unusually light steps.

When the teens walked in I saw they all had trunks full of most likely to be clothing. Then I notice their faces. I silently gasped as in walked in the seven most gorgeous vampires ever.

It was the whole wonderful Cullen family.

**For you to find out what happends next Ill need at least 5 reviews. Hopefully non flamed reviews. The faster you review the sooner you get chapter 3.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: don't own etc.**

When they walked in I was speechless. It was the fantasy that Id thought would be lost forever. Now that they were here I would probably have to move out, and very far for that matter. I was scared now for some reason, probably because I was scared of what he would say for not dying. He had most likely forgotten that I even existed and found a new girlfriend.

Behind the couch that I was unnecessarily hiding behind, I could tell that for some reason all of there faces were extremely sad, well, except for Rosalie's which held an expression that could only be anger. After watching about five minutes of her family's grief she suddenly burst out. "Honestly Edward, it's been a century did you expect her to be here waiting for you?" At those hurtful words Edward suddenly collapsed onto the floor.

Not thinking I suddenly leaped out behind the couch, fully visible, and went to him. "What happened to him? He's unconscious……… can that happen? TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!" I finally roared since they didn't answer. They just stared at me and kept silent. "Your brother is somehow unconscious and you just freaking stare at me? Help him!"

Carlisle finally spoke up and said that we should put Edward in his room. I did as told and went to set him on his couch. When I came back downstairs Alice crushed me in her arms before I could even blink. 

"We all missed you so much! You still smell good, but not in an appetizing way. We should go shopping, because that wardrobe is so last century. Literally." she exclaimed so fast I could barely catch it all, but I did here something about shopping so I was worried.

"It's wonderful to see you again dear." this came from Esme with a tight squeeze. 

"Its nice to have you back, but I must go check on Edward." said Carlisle collecting medical supplies.

"Hey Bella! Your still so small though, but you still gotta try to beat me at arm wrestling!" from Emmett with a hearty hug.

Jasper not knowing what to say shook my hand and gave me a nod. 

Then of course Rosalie just turned her back and ignored me. I didn't care I hadn't really been a fan of Rosalie's anyway.

I had to say something, but I couldn't think of anything and it was too much to handle, so I just ran. I ran as fast as I could to the meadow without even thinking and disappeared, just in case they came looking for me here. I came here because it was somehow a place of comfort for me. It was our meadow and it's where I was reborn into the vampire world. So I sat there and cried trying to think of a way to accept them and him back into my life. 

**I know its short and Ill try to improve on that but Ill need a few more reviews. Hint hint.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: if you don't know it by now go back a couple of chapters**

When I got into the meadow, invisible and safe, I couldn't help it, but I thought about something that I was never able to for so long. I thought about the first time I came to the meadow, the time Edward said he loved me. The memories that normally would have hurt me just days before, somehow seemed comforting now. I stifled a laugh, so that if anyone was around it wouldn't give off my position. I was laughing about the first time that he ran me through the forest, how I almost got sick, and how I messed up on our first kiss. I do think he loved me then, even if he didn't now.

"She was here just minutes ago, she sent is still strong in this area, so she must have known I was coming." someone said disturbing my fond memories. I turned around just in time to see my Greek god slam his fist into a tree, hard enough so that there was now a hole where his fist was.

"Why did I have to leave? She must hate me so much now, I should just give up and stop following her, she would hate me even more if I made her talk to me and I knew that before I left the house…..but….."

"But what?" I said letting him see me.

"But………I just couldn't give up again." he told me startled at my reappearance. "I never meant to hurt you, you know that right?" he continued giving me a sad puppy dog face.

"But you did!" I exclaimed. It was if I couldn't stop the words, like all of the hidden anger that was too deep for even me to see finally broke out. "You broke me into a billion unfixable pieces, Edward, when you left I was no longer me I was just some emotionless person named Isabella. Did you expect me to just move on, did you think I would forget about you? You gave me a life when I came to lifeless Forks, after you came it was if this town was suddenly alive, brightened even without the sun. But when you left you took three things from me, you took my love, you took my life, and you took everything worth living for. You broke my heart Edward and I was never able to feel whole again." I cut deep and I knew it, but it hurt me just as deeply. My voice through the whole speech was saturated with anger, but it was mostly filled with the anguish I've felt for years. My words seem to crumple his face. Then he lashed back with just as much anger and anguish as me.

"Did you think that I didn't know that? Did you think it felt good to watch you die on the inside, that it felt good watching the life drain from your eyes. You needed to be away from the vampire world and you knew it just as much as I did. But, one thing we both didn't know was that you were still in danger, that whoever it was who changed you still wanted you dead. Oh and did you think I left with everything in tact, I was broken too. Then when I went to the cemetery and found your grave ,I honestly thought I would die…….the thought of you still ,white ,and cold tore me up inside, just as I told you before." he said barely able to get the last part out. "Bella, you were the best thing that ever happened to me ……..and I hated myself for leaving you, but I had to do it. I had to at least try to keep you safe. And yes I was hoping you would move on, I never thought you felt that deeply about me, I thought since most humans find more than one true love that you would to and that you'd grow old with a wonderful husband and have a lot of wonderful children and grandchildren. Like it's supposed to be. Like it would be if I wasn't a vampire……….Just not that vile Mike Newton." he ended with a laugh. I couldn't help but give a giggle or two myself.

"Edward?" I asked reluctant to say what must come out.

"Yes?"

"I …………Love you still, I wasn't able to get over you, and I was wondering ………do you still hate me? And if so I won't make you see my face any more, I will leave at the blink of an eye."

He just stared at me "well……." I asked at least hoping for a strait answer.

**What will Edwards's reaction be? You'll need to give me a few more reviews before you find out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok time to end a cliffy……**

"What did you just say?" said Edward, uber surprised.

"Well……I was wondering if you still, well you know, hated me? Ill go away forever if you want me to. If not we could at least be friends." was my weary reply, _jus don't make me say it again _was my only thought.

" Bella, I never hated you, How could I hate an angle? What ever gave you that idea?" He replied with a bit of laughter, but also a look on his face like he was going to cry, with the tears that had been dried up for almost 299 years. " And don't you ever even play with the idea that I want you to go away………that's the worst thing that I can possibly imagine."

"Why do you say that? Isn't that why you left, that you no longer loved me and didn't want to even look at my face anymore? That you only kept me around because I smelled appetizing, but when you got sick of me you left."

"Bella, why would you ever even think that I hated you? After all of the times that I told you I loved you, why did you believe my words in the forest and not the ones that I've said millions of times. Bella I love you and always will, and always have.

I did my best to smile, since my smile had long expired from non use. "Edward ,you don't know how weird that sounds, but still how happy it makes me." With those words he smiled a crooked grin, the one I've longed so long to see. "Edward….I love you." Next thing I know I'm wrapped in his arms once again. Then he pulled me into his chest and kissed me. Then it all went black.

………………………………... . . . . . .

I awoke with a start, wow that was the first time I've slept since………well, since I was human. I didn't open my eyes yet, for the most wonderful dream had passed through my mind. The meadow and Edward and the kiss still ran through my head.

Then something touched me. And it was definitely not a bug, if it was it was one HUGE bug. I woke up to fling the bug giant off of my leg when I saw what it really was. It was a hand…… but the most beautiful thing was the angle that was attached to it.

"Well, that was strange?" said Edward picking me off of the couch just to sit me back down on his lap. "First I faint ,then you do………but something did always go wrong when we kissed ,so this isn't the first time that you fainted on me, well ….it is in your more durable form."

I was still kind of confused so I had to poke him in the face, but when I found that he was still there ,I felt silly when he raised an eyebrow at me. "It'll sound stupid, but I just had to make sure you were real." I explained as his eyebrow slowly went down.

"Oh , in that case……." he said ,poking my face in the same spot I poked his. " I think that you're here." We both just laughed. " Oh and by the way they want to come in and see you. And I don't think you can help it because they're right outside the door, even Rosalie wants to see you." he whispered in my ear so the people outside the door couldn't hear.

" Tell them they can come in, then watch this…." I said making myself dissapear . At first he was startled frantically looking about until I yelled for the others to come in. then he just laughed at everyone's faces when all they saw was him sitting on the couch hugging the air on his lap. I had to stifle all of my giggles so that I wouldn't give away my position. But then I couldn't help it, when I laughed though I automatically made myself visable again, ruining are cute little joke.

**Should I stop it there or continue, your reviews should tell me.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: if you don't know by now, just give up. shakes head**

**If you want me to go on from here, I might need a little help.**

Just as I reappeared, I felt all of there arms around me at once. And this time there was no escaping the attention. I was not getting out of the group hug anytime soon either, I was blocked in on all sides. It kind of surprised me that even Esme and Carlisle were in the group hug too. It lasted about fifteen minutes, with all of us crushing one another in a tight hug. We looked like a huge vampire mass. I was just glad I was a vampire now, otherwise I would have to have gone to the hospital, the place that I grew not to fond of, I guess it just got kind of old after having been there after James's attack.

After the group hug was over, it was even worse, something I always thought impossible, tis time I got individual hugs along with very difficult or long questions. I don't even know if I answered all the questions because they were almost like the poperazzi pushing and shoving ,only they didn't have cameras.

It finally got so bad that I had to go hide behind Edward who was sitting on the couch with a comical face.

He laughed as I took refuge in his arms, but he still protected me from the probing questions, somehow. He said a few word to them just before they took, but I couldn't make them out because I still had my face pressed into his shirt.

After they left I releived my head from the somewhat uncomfortable position it had been in. "What did you say to make them leave?"I asked him with curiosity, wondering what could make them leave so peacefully.

" I told them that they each had there own day with you to ask questions. They're deciding who gets to go first right now and you may be surprised who volunteered." he said with a laugh, obviously taking in the look on my face, knowing what Alice had in store for me once her day came up.

**Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, but I was wondering who you thought it might be. Tell me in your reviews and Ill post the winners up with the next chapter. But if you don't review Ill just stop here. . . . . . . . . . Maybe………..maybe not. RXR Please!**


End file.
